<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Техника клана Яманака by Kortizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629669">Техника клана Яманака</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon'>Kortizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Condoms, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О согласии в постели.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamanaka Ino/Sai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Техника клана Яманака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Ино смогла рассмотреть настоящего Сая, откинув образ палёного Саске, она влюбилась. Конечно, ему надо бы ещё поработать над выражением эмоций, но кому как не членам клана Яманака понимать других людей. И Ино начала действовать.</p><p>Насколько она могла судить, Саю нравились те букеты, что она приносила. Хоть его улыбка была не искренней, словно он и не умеет по-настоящему улыбаться, парень писал с них натюрморты. И однажды принёс её портрет. </p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарила девушка, чмокнув в щёку.</p><p>С тех пор их отношения заметно продвинулись. </p><p>Они отлично понимали друг друга в постели, не стесняясь попросить партнёра о чём-либо, какой бы грязной или невинной не была фантазия. Ино не с чем было сравнить, но, насколько она знала, у многих пар не было такого слаженного взаимодействия (а ещё шиноби называются).</p><p>Но то, что она хотела предложить, сильно отличалось от того, что они уже пробовали. А значит, надо правильно выбрать момент, чтобы парень согласился.</p><p>Они только закончили первый раунд, и впереди ещё было полно времени. Ино слезла с бёдер Сая, давая и ему, и себе немного передохнуть.</p><p>— Ты никогда не представлял себя в женском теле? — спросила она, надеясь, что сейчас и есть тот самый подходящий для её просьбы момент.</p><p>— Иногда, — кивнул Сай.</p><p>— Что ж... А хотел бы попробовать секс в женском теле?</p><p>— В смысле? </p><p>— Ну, в моём клане есть техника, позволяющая меняться сознаниями. Если я её применю, то окажусь в твоём теле, а ты в моём.</p><p>— Только на время секса? — уточнил парень. </p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Ино просияла.</p><p>— Скажи, когда будешь готов, — попросила она.</p><p>Через какое-то время Сай кивнул, и девушка сложила печати.</p><p>Оказавшись в чужом теле, она на пробу повернула кисть, приподняла по очереди ноги и размяла шею. Сай же озирался вокруг, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли его мировосприятие. </p><p>— Как ощущения? — спросила Ино.</p><p>Сай слегка вздрогнул, услышав свой голос со стороны.</p><p>— Не привычно, — ответил он женским голосом Ино.</p><p>— Подвигайся немножко, станет лучше, — посоветовала девушка.</p><p>Парень в её теле развёл руки в стороны, потягиваясь, и согнул колени, прижимая их к груди.</p><p>— Можешь потрогать, если хочешь, — разрешила Ино.</p><p>— Лучше ты, — попросил-пригласил Сай.</p><p>Ино улыбнулась, принимая сигнал к действию. И уж кто, как не она, знает, что и как ей нравится.</p><p>Для начала губы. Целоваться в чужом теле оказалось не так странно, как можно было бы подумать. Руки тем временем поглаживали грудь, задевая соски. Сай удовлетворённо постанывал в её теле, а Ино именно это и нужно было. С губ она перешла на шею, затем взяла левый сосок в рот, пальцами освободившейся руки проникая во влагалище. Закончив с правым соском, она немного отстранилась, чтобы раскатать презерватив по вновь вставшему члену. </p><p>И замерла. На этом моменте она впервые почувствовала себя неуверенно. Своё тело она знала, а вот как двигаться в чужом представляла слабо. Неизвестность ощущений, которые она вот-вот испытает, внезапно стали пугающими.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — Сай приподнялся, целуя её в скулу. — Продолжай, пожалуйста. Вот так, — попросил он, обхватив рукой член и направив в лоно.</p><p>Член плавно вошёл где-то наполовину. Сдавливающая теснота, но не настолько, чтобы сложно было входить и выходить. Привыкнув к новым ощущениям, Ино на пробу толкнулась. Сай же обхватил её ногами, скрещивая сзади лодыжки. Всё более уверенная в себе девушка стала искать угол проникновения, который понравился бы им обоим. Наконец нашла, и стон Сая в её теле вышел на новый уровень.</p><p>Она кончила раньше, чем думала, благо перед оргазмом успела ощутить, как мышцы вокруг члена сокращаются, принося удовольствие Саю.</p><p>— Ну как? — спросила Ино, немного отдышавшись.</p><p>— Неужели я был таким неопытным в первый раз? </p><p>— Да ну тебя, — девушка слегка ударила его по плечу.</p><p>— Нет, на самом деле... интересно.</p><p>— Да, наверное… А в каком теле лучше?</p><p>— В моём. Я к нему более привык.</p><p>Ино, пожалуй, разделяла его чувства. Ощущения были приятными, но другими. И непонятно, это индивидуальное или общая для всех физиология.</p><p>— Давай обратно? — предложила она.</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>Девушка сложила печати и поменяла их сознания телами. Сай сразу же принялся разминаться.</p><p>— Ты не устала? — спросил парень в своём теле.</p><p>— Чакры меньше, чем хотелось бы, но в целом нормально, — ответила Ино.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он, сгребая девушку в охапку и прижимая к груди. — Спасибо, — прошептал он, поцеловав её в макушку.</p><p>— Тебе спасибо. Не каждый бы согласился на такое, — пробормотала Ино.</p><p>— А ты никому и не предлагай. В бою это и не нужно, а в мирной жизни...</p><p>— Что? — спросила Ино, поднимая глаза.</p><p>— Используй только на мне, — ответил Сай.</p><p>— Я подумаю, — улыбнулась девушка куда-то ему в плечо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>